beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Wolf DF145FS
Evil Wolf DF145FS is a beyblade used by Anton in the series Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was used to defeat Masamune Kadoya. Face Bolt: Wolf Wolf depicts Lupus, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Wolf *'Weight': 3.1 grams The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolfs, one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a wolf. This increases the stamina of the bey. It also makes the bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance. Hasbro has recolored Wolf three times. Wolf is to be used if Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs are not available in Defense customizations. Wolf has equal levels of defense, stamina, and attack. Fusion Wheel: Evil *'Weight': 31.2 grams Evil (or Killer in Japan) has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. However, unlike its predecessor, it is considerably thinner, even with a smaller amount of metal dropping below the base of the Fusion Wheel. Being so thin, the edges of each wing do not apply as much force as those of the Gemios Fusion Wheel; as a result, Evil loses any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation had. It,resembles Burn, only, it is distorted. Being so thin negates any possible defensive qualities, and though it may seem suited for Stamina, it preforms poorly compared to the top-tier Stamina Fusion Wheels such as Virgo, Burn, and Earth. Although this Fusion Wheel is extremely outclassed, it does show promise for Barrage Attacks and can be put in destabiliser combos, it is slightly better than Dark in terms of stamina. Overall Killer is and outclassed and mediocre wheel, therefore, should never be used competively. Spin Track: Down Force 145 (DF145) * Weight: 3.0 grams DF145 has four upward wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight, are meant to push air up, increasing stamina. It is outclassed by UW145. combinations, instead, tracks such as AD145, 85, 100, 90, and even 145 are used. DF145's gimmick is negligible. The wings aren't protruding out far enough to create the actual effect it is meant to. Customisations * Burn/Earth/Basalt(Twisted) Bull/Aquario/Cancer/Kerbecs DF145EWD/WD/SWD/SD/D (Stamina) Note: DF145 should only be used if AD145 or UW145 not available. Performance Tip: FS (Flat Sharp) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams FS features a flat tip with a smaller, sharp tip in the center. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins on this sharp tip, with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in mediocre performance in both fields. After extensive use the tip , the sharp part becomes rounder and pretty act much like a defense bottom.It is a good tip to be used in stamina and attack combinations.However, it´s a good tip if you are looking for a mix of stamina and attack. FS is outclassed by SF, SD, and D. Trivia *Anton only used this Beyblade once in Beyblade: Metal Masters. *This Beyblade is basically Dark Wolf DF145FS but with the Fusion Wheel replaced. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Balance Type Category:Team Lovushka